The Happiest Place on Earth
by youcanfly93
Summary: While on vacation at Walt Disney World, Carlos wakes up sick. Being the good boyfriend that he is, Logan takes care of him.
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to MissFenway for looking this over for any mistakes!**

* * *

Logan woke up to the sound of coughing. Not just any coughing, it sounded like someone actually choking. He rolled over in bed to see Carlos coughing into a tissue, a pained look on his face. Logan sat up and as soon as he saw him move, his face fell. "Carlos?" he asked. His boyfriend immediately started whimpering. He scooted over to him and wrapped him into his arms. "What's wrong?"

"L-Logie." Carlos whimpered, letting out another hacking cough. Logan rubbed your hand up and down his back trying to soothe him. He looked up at Logan with those big, brown eyes and it broke his heart. He looked absolutely miserable. "I woke up sick." he choked out. Logan chuckled despite the situation. "I can see that, babe."

Carlos leaned his head onto his chest and groaned. Logan continued to rub his back, but it clearly wasn't bringing him any comfort. "What hurts?" he you asked softly in case his head was the culprit. Carlos sniffled before replying. "I'm all congested. My throat hurts, I can't breathe and my chest hurts." he mumbled into his shirt.

Logan sighed, knowing today was going to be tough. It was their second day at Walt Disney World and you knew Carlos wouldn't want to miss out on it, no matter how sick he was. "I think we should stay in today. Let you get some rest so you'll be better for the rest of the week."

"No!" Carlos' head shot up from his chest. "I-I'm fine! C'mon. Let's get ready for breakfast." He said as he stood up from bed. The second he stood up, he swayed on his feet, but Logan was close behind to catch him. He put his hand on his shoulder, guiding him to sit back on the bed.

"Baby, I know you want to go to the parks today. But I just don't think you're up for it." 'But-" "No buts." Logan interrupted. Carlos sighed, shoulders slumping. "Fine. But can we go to Downtown Disney tonight if I'm feeling better?" Logan chuckled "If you're feeling better, sure. But the only way you're going to get better is to get some rest. Come on." He motioned for Carlos to lay back down and covered him with the thick blanket on the bed.

"I'm going to run down the the gift shop to get some medicine for you, then the food court for some breakfast. Maybe some hot chocolate will help your throat." Logan leaned down to place a kiss to his sweaty forehead. "I'll be back in a few. Get some rest. I love you."

"Love you too." Carlos replied, snuggling deeper into the covers. Logan quickly changed into sweats and exited the hotel room. Making his way towards the hotel lobby, he passed the giant Lady and the Tramp statues. Carlos and Logan were staying at the Pop Century Resort, which was the least expensive on the property. Logan could have been in bed right now waiting for room service at the Grand Floridian or the Wilderness Lodge, but Carlos insisted on staying here. He was a sucker for the decor and decade themed buildings.

The automatic doors to the lobby opened, the air conditioning sending a chill up Logan's made his way to the gift shop, picking out both DayQuil and NyQuil along with a bag of cough drops. He paid for his purchases before heading to the food court to grab two mickey waffles and two mugs of hot chocolate to take back to the room.

Five minutes later Logan was sliding the keycard into the door, quietly making his way back into the room. He placed the bags onto the table by the door and made his way over to the bed. Carlos was snoring softly, mouth hanging wide open. The poor thing couldn't even breathe through his nose. As much as Logan hated to wake him up, he knew he had to eat.

Logan gently shook Carlos awake, watching him blink his eyes open slowly, letting out a little yawn. " I brought back breakfast, are you hungry?" he asked. "Mmm. I could go for a little something. What did you get?" He sat up, fluffling the pillow behind him for support. "I brought back some hot chocolate for your throat, and some mickey waffles."

Logan brought the containers over to the bedside table, taking off the lid to the bug and pouring the syrup on his waffles for him. Carlos smiled sleepily up at him, reaching over to grab the mug and take a long sip. Carlos let out an involuntary moan when the hot liquid reached his throat."Good?" Logan asked, running my fingers absentmindedly through his hair. He nodded, taking another big gulp. When he was finished, Logan took the mug from him and set it on the bedside table.

They both dug into their breakfast, eating in silence aside from the occasional cough from Carlos. When they were finished, Logan collected the containers, threw them away, and moved to get Carlos' medicine. He popped two DayQuils out of the foil, handed them and what was left of the hot chocolate to Carlos to take. After a little coaxing, he finally swallowed them, wincing as they went down his sore throat.

Logan made his way over to the other side of the bed, climbing under the covers with Carlos. He slid his arm under his back, pulling him into his chest. He settled in, letting out a content sigh. "Feeling any better?" Logan asked, running his fingertips slowly over his back. "Mm. A little bit." Logan hugged him closer to his chest, loving the warmth his body was emitting.

A minute later, Carlos started coughing. Logan quickly sat him up, patting his back until he stopped. Gasping for air, he reached over to the bedside table to unwrap a cough drop and pop it into his mouth. "You good?" Carlos nodded, and they both settled back down into the mattress. Carlos resumed his previous position against his boyfriend's chest, breathing in his scent. "I was so excited to go to the Magic Kingdom today." Carlos rasped out. Logan sighed, knowing how disappointed he was.

"I know baby, but if you're feeling up to it we'll go tomorrow. I promise. We have another 6 days here, and we'll make the most of it." Carlos looked up at Logan with droopy eyes, the medicine already taking effect. "You promise?" he asked, giving his puppy dog face. "I promise" he replied, placing a kiss to his temple. "Now I think you should try to get some more rest if you want to be better for tomorrow." Carlos nodded into his chest, sighing. "Love you." he mumbled. "I love you too. Sleep."Logan ran his fingertips along his scalp to lull him to sleep. He prayed he would feel better by tomorrow. Lord knows he couldn't deal with a disappointed Carlos two days in a row.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Thanks for the review on the first part! This is the last part of this story, I hope you enjoy!

The clock on the bedside table read 2:37 Carlos had been snoring softly against Logan's chest for the past five hours. His arm had fallen asleep a few hours ago, but he didn't dare move it. He knew Carlos needed all the rest he could get if he was going to get better. Logan looked down at his sleeping boyfriend, smirking at what he saw. His dark hair was matted to his forehead and his mouth hung open, snores escaping every now and then. To anyone else he would have looked gross, but to Logan he was adorable.

Logan slowly reached for the remote next to him, careful not to move too much and wake Carlos. He turned on the tv, switching to the channel dedicated to the parks and attractions. Just as Expedition Everest came on the screen, Logan felt Carlos stir against his chest. He looked down to see Carlos blinking his eyes open slowly and let out a yawn. "Well hello Sleeping Beauty." Carlos rolled his eyes "Hi. You're comfy." Logan laughed, running his hands through Carlos' hair. "Glad to be your pillow. Feeling any better?" Carlos nodded against his chest. "My throat feels better and I can breath easier."

Logan let out a sigh of relief. "Do you think you'll be alright to maybe take the monorail into The Magic Kingdom later?" Carlos sat up in an instant. "Really?" "If you're feeling better." Carlos nodded frantically. "I am!" Logan laughed at his boyfriend's enthusiasm. "Alright. What do you say we get ready, go get some food then catch the train?" "Sounds perfect" Carlos replied, leaning in to place a quick peck to Logan's lips. After making Carlos take another dose of medicine "just in case." they were showered, dressed and ready to go.

"Come on!" Carlos called, reaching behind him to take Logan's hand and pull him along. "I can't wait to eat a Dole whip and ride the teacups and see Mickey's PhilharMagic and-" Logan cut Carlos' rambling off with a quick kiss. "We'll do all of those things. It's extra magic hours, we have all night." Carlos stopped to look up at Logan, a huge smile spreading across his face. "Can we even ride It's A Small World?" he asked, knowing Logan hated that ride. The song would be stuck in his head for days after. "If you insist." Logan replied in fake disgust. "Well then, let's go!" Carlos started running to the park entrance. Logan follower behind, chuckling at his boyfriend the whole way.

Carlos took full advantage of the extra magic hours that night, dragging Logan to every section of the park. First, they hit Tomorrowland, then Fantasyland, Liberty Square and Adventureland. They saved Carlos' favorite section, Frontierland, for last.

"Splash Mountain!" Carlos gasped, practically running over to the line entrance. "Carlos calm down, it's not going anywhere." Carlos ignored him, only stopping once he had a place in line. "Excited much?" Logan asked. Carlos blushed and looked at the ground. Logan pulled Carlos in by his waist, resting his chin on the top of his head. "I know, and it's adorable. You're adorable." Blushing once again, Carlos looked up at Logan. "Really?" Logan rolled his eyes "Really." He leaned down, placing a quick kiss to Carlos' lips before they moved along with the line in front of them.

A half hour later, they exited the ride soaking wet. Logan loved it, finally feeling cool in the Florida heat. Even at 10pm it was humid. Carlos on the other hand, was shivering. He tried to hide it, but the clinking of his teeth gave him away. As they walked down Main Street to exit the park, Logan looked over at him. "Are you alright babe?" "I'm fine! Just a little cold I guess." Logan frowned, wrapping an arm around Carlos to keep him warm.

They made their way to the monorail, Logan keeping Carlos as close to him as possible as they waited. When the train rumbled to a stop in front of them, the doors whooshed open, the air conditioner kitting Carlos in an instant. Logan ushered him into the train with a hand on the small of his back, guiding him to take a seat. Logan sat down next to the shivering boy, pulling him into his arms. Carlos quickly buried his head into Logan's shirt,seeking warmth. Logan ran his hands up and down Carlos' back and arms, trying to keep him warm. In the ten minutes it took them to get back to The Pop Century, Carlos had drifted to sleep. When the train stopped, Logan gently shook him awake, shushing him when he grumbled in protest.

Getting back to their room was difficult to say the least. Carlos was dead on his feet, shuffling forward at snail speed. When they finally got to the elevator, Carlos leaned against Logan for support as the doors shut. Wanting to get back to the room as soon as possible to get Carlos his medicine and into bed, he swooped the sick boy up and carried him the rest of the way to their room. As soon as Logan got the door open(which was not easy with Carlos in his arms) he deposited him on their bed, removing his shoes before tucking him under the covers. He scurried around, gathering Carlos' medicine, a glass of water, and an extra blanket. He sat Carlos up and got him to take his medicine before tucking the extra blanket around him. After he had Carlos settled, he shut off the air conditioning in the room, changed into pj's, shut off the light and got into bed. The second he got into bed, Carlos shifted toward him and wrapped his arm around him, using his chest as a pillow. Logan smiled. Even in his sleep Carlos needed to be close to him.

Logan turned on the tv, flicking through the channels before settling on Enchanted. As much as he complained about watching it with Carlos, he had to admit the songs were kinda catchy. A few minutes in he found himself humming along, Carlos feeling the vibration coming from his "pillow", woke up. "Mmm?" Carlos moaned, shifting up to look at Logan. "Sorry I woke you up baby." Logan whispered, running his fingertips up and down his back. "Go back to sleep." Carlos shook his head. "Wanna watch." He sat up a little to get a better view of the tv. "So, humming along to Enchanted, huh?" he teased. Logan groaned smacking Carlos' arm playfully. "Hitting your sick boyfriend Logie? I am shocked." "Oh shut up!" Logan rolled his eyes "I took care of you, didn't I?" Carlos moved closer to Logan, looking into his eyes. "You did." he said softly. "Thank you." he leaned up for a kiss. "You're welcome babe." Logan replied, breaking away."So, do I get a reward?" he smirked moving his hands down to roam over Carlos' ass giving it one firm squeeze. Carlos yelped, giggling into Logan's shirt. "When I'm better, I promise." They went back to watching the movie, the adventures of Giselle, Robert and Prince Edward playing out before them before they fell asleep.

The next morning, Carlos awoke to the sound of someone blowing their nose. He opened his eyes to find Logan wiping his nose, a miserable look on his face. "I'm sick." he croaked out. Carlos sighed, throwing his legs over the side of the bed. "I'll get the medicine."


End file.
